


The Breaking News Affair.

by malfoible



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Odd, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: twitter feed that a sequel is being written. What do the guys think?





	The Breaking News Affair.

Solo was woken from a very nice dream by the door bursting open and Illya bounding into the room.  
The door crashed against the wall and he shook his head.  
On a case the big Russian was stealthy and sneaky.  
He could enter and leave the most secure of establishments without leaving a trace, but in real life he was so…big…and…loud.  
Napoleon had been hoping for a lie in, a good long sleep, after a late and very physical night.  
He sighed. “Why are you awake at this time?”

“Weights, and a run. You will get out of condition lying in bed all day.”

“Peril, it’s nine-thirty, hardly late in the day, and we had a very late night. What’s that you’ve got?”

Illya was carrying what seemed like a copy of every newspaper going and his face was animated as he waived one at Napoleon.  
“Look, Cowboy, they are saying in the paper that he is writing a sequel, Lionel is writing a sequel and Ritchie is interested.”

Napoleon looked up at his partner. “Well it was set up for it, you know, that whole scene on the balcony with you, me, and Gabby, then Waverley telling us we were working for U.N.C.L.E.”

“The fans liked it. they wanted more”

“Yes they did, of course some went with canon and shipped you with Gabby but the others…. They were my favourites…”

Illya nodded and walked towards the bed. 

Solo sat more upright and placed another pillow behind him.  
“So how do you feel about it… or are you just excited to be seeing Gabby again?” he grinned.   
He ran his tongue over his top lip and slid a hand down his chest popping one of the buttons on his pyjama jacket. 

Illya dropped the pile of papers and stepped closer. His eyes followed Solo’s fingers as they opened more buttons, the slight fuzz of dark hair led his eyes downwards and knowing Solo was teasing him he frowned, but still replied. “Not really my type.”

“Are you sure? She’s beautiful and feisty, I would……”he shut up as Illya leapt onto the bed forcing his head back and claiming his mouth.  
He lay back with a sigh and a moan as Illya took charge, really it was too easy to push his buttons.

Even after all this time.


End file.
